Sueña conmigo
by nonessentials
Summary: One-shot situado a mitad de la 4ª temporada (antes de "47 seconds"). Castle y Beckett deciden salir a tomar algo por la noche. Inspirado por la canción "Dream a little dream of me" de Ella FitzGerald y Louis Armstrong. Poco diálogo, mucho sentimiento. Nueva versión de uno de mis fics antiguos.


Las luces del local iluminan sutilmente su rostro; sonríe. Últimamente ha tenido la oportunidad de ver esa sonrisa más a menudo y el escritor se pregunta a qué puede haberse debido el cambio. Aún recuerda un tiempo, hace ya un par de años, en los que, su por aquel entonces huraña detective no permitía que nadie viese su lado más divertido, siempre alerta y entregada a sus obligaciones, sin tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar; y aunque el escritor no cambiaría ninguno de los momentos vividos junto a ella, puesto que eran perfectos dentro de su propia imperfección, no puede evitar sino sentirse dichoso al comprobar lo mucho que su compañera ha cambiado en el transcurso de su tiempo trabajando juntos. El tono amargo que una vez llegó a usar con él había desaparecido para dejar lugar a más que ocasionales puestas de ojos en blanco, sus muecas de fastidio eran ahora medias sonrisas mal disimuladas, sus serios 'buenas noches' habían sido sustituidos por 'te acompaño a casa' o '¿te apetece tomar algo?'. Sin ir más lejos, aquella noche había sido ella misma quien había propuesto salir a tomar un par de cervezas al bar en el que ahora se encontraban. A veces, a Castle le parecía casi imposible que aquel cambio se hubiese producido en realidad y, en más de una ocasión, se había creído soñando alguna que otra ocasión en la que había podido sentir la calidez que irradiaba la mano de Kate mientras le colocaba cariñosamente el cuello de la camisa cuando nadie miraba, o el tímido roce de sus dedos al caminar hombro con hombro por las calles de Nueva York de camino a casa tras un largo día de trabajo en la comisaría.

-Sé que a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada pero… que me observes fijamente me sigue enervando, Castle.- bromea ella, dejando la cerveza a medio beber sobre la mesa mientras, oculta de los posibles ojos curiosos por la penumbra que ofrecía el bar, le da un pequeño toque en la pierna con el pie. -¿En qué piensas?

-En ti.- suelta él sin pensárselo dos veces y observa cómo las antes pálidas mejillas de la detective se colorean rápidamente. Kate aparta los ojos de los de él y se vuelve a concentrar en la botella que descansa delante de ella. Comprendiendo su reciente incomodidad, el escritor se apresura a añadir: -En lo mucho que has cambiado.

Eso parece captar la atención de la detective, mientras una tímida sonrisa se asoma por la comisura de sus labios, y Castle puede notar cómo su cuerpo se vuelve a relajar sobre el viejo asiento de cuero. Kate se muerde el labio inferior mientras evalúa la expresión del escritor.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo?- se decide a preguntar. Al escritor le cuesta Dios y ayuda no confesar en voz alta lo adorable que le parece el pequeño ceño de preocupación que se ha instalado en las cejas de la detective, similar al que suele aparecer en su rostro cada vez que se encuentra cara a cara con un interrogante mientras trabaja en algún caso especialmente complejo. Castle puede ver que lo pregunta sinceramente, ajena, tras cuatro años teniéndolo como compañero, al poder que ejerce sobre él.

-Generalmente, bueno.- confiesa él, de manera escueta, y comprueba, para su propio deleite, cómo su respuesta tan solo sirve para acentuar más la duda de Kate.

-¿Generalmente?- pregunta ella con tono escéptico. Castle no necesita levantar la mirada de sus manos, que descansan rodeando otra fría botella de cerveza, para saber que Kate ha alzado una ceja, en espera de una explicación; el escritor se ríe en su fuero interno.

-Así es.- resuelve él, antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la caja de música del local, poniendo especial atención en balancear ostentosamente las caderas mientras se aleja de la mesa, lo que despierta una risa gutural en su musa, que continúa en su asiento mientras sigue con la mirada la trayectoria del escritor. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Castle se apoya sobre el cristal de la gramola mientras escoge una canción entre las muchas posibilidades que encuentra. Tras unos segundos, su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa y, tras apretar el botón, se dirige de vuelta hacia la mesa con una mano extendida. Kate, que le está observando fijamente con una mezcla entre confusión e incredulidad, tarda en reaccionar una vez él se detiene frente a ella, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, con una sonrisa socarrona instalada en su rostro.

-Castle, ¿qué estás…?- pero Kate no consigue formular por completo su pregunta porque Castle aprovecha el momento de confusión para tomarla de la mano e impulsarla desde su asiento hacia él.

-Baila conmigo, Kate.- le pide. Ella estudia su rostro detenidamente, sopesando sus posibilidades; se gira durante un instante para dar cuenta del líquido restante en su botellín y vuelve a enfrentarse cara a cara con el escritor, que permanece imperturbable, a su lado. La música empieza a sonar a su alrededor y ambos echan a andar hacia un rincón del bar, sin mediar palabra.

 ** _Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_**

La palma del escritor irradia calidez sobre la de la detective. La música se mezcla con el ambiente, y ellos con ella. Comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la bella voz de la cantante; las manos de Castle encuentran hogar en las caderas de Kate mientras los brazos de la detective se deslizan por los brazos del escritor hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde culminan su viaje. Se balancean al son de la música, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su respectivo acompañante. Kate puede sentir el calor en sus mejillas, debido al alcohol o a la presencia tan cercana de Castle, no es capaz de discernir bien la causa. Ninguno aparta la vista, a pesar de que ambos saben que están mostrando más de lo que el otro necesita saber, más de lo que están preparados para admitir todavía. Todo lo que nunca se han llegado a decir, al menos no de manera eficaz, brota de sus miradas cargadas de significado. Temen y desean exasperadamente que el otro sea capaz de ver, de entender, todo aquello que no se atreven a confesar. Si tan solo fueran capaces de leer mentes…

 ** _Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me_**

Las manos de Kate alzan el vuelo desde los hombros de Castle para posarse de nuevo sobre su nuca, rodeando su palpitante cuello, sin previo aviso. Bajo la sorprendida mirada del escritor, Kate acaricia un lado de su cuello con el pulgar, justo bajo su oreja. Castle tiene que evitar suspirar de placer al notar el cálido contacto de sus manos contra su piel pero, en cambio, no logra controlar su impulso de acercar el cuerpo de la detective al suyo, lo cual desconcierta momentáneamente a ambos, aunque ninguno hace amago de apartarse. Sin mediar palabra, vuelven a retomar su previo y rítmico balanceo que, involuntariamente, habían detenido ante el imprevisto acercamiento de él. Kate es consciente de la proximidad del pecho de Castle al suyo y se obliga a concentrarse en la melancólica voz de Ella Fitzgerald, que apacigua sus sentidos y calma los instintos que la instan a romper el contacto y huir. Pasados unos segundos, sus músculos se relajan de nuevo y, de repente, se encuentra sumida en un sentimiento de satisfacción que la atrapa, completamente desprevenida. _¿Podría ser así de fácil?_ Abrazados el uno al otro, meciéndose sutilmente en armonía con la profunda voz de Louis Armstrong, que en ese mismo momento toma el relevo a Ella... _¿Estaba la felicidad realmente al alcance de sus dedos?_

 ** _Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_**

Kate suspira en silencio y apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, su guardia desmoronándose como una pirámide de naipes debido a una repentina corriente. Castle siente el pelo de Kate acariciando su garganta y abraza su cuerpo con más fuerza; la ausencia de los amados tacones de la detective confieren una marcada diferencia de alturas entre ambos, aspecto que siempre le ha agradado, y más en aquel momento, ya que la cabeza de ella encaja perfectamente con el hueco del cuello de él, como piezas de un rompecabezas, finalmente unidas.

En ese momento, la detective se mueve de nuevo, rompiendo su puzle imaginario, quebrando la pequeña metáfora del escritor, que la observa desde arriba, con cierta desilusión. Kate, ajena a los pensamientos de Castle, alza la cabeza, lo que provoca que un mechón de su pelo, previamente asegurado detrás de su oreja, se deslice hacia delante hasta tropezar contra la barbilla de él. Con un movimiento ágil de su mano, Castle toma cuidadosamente el mechón con sus dedos y lo acomoda de nuevo en su antigua posición. Kate, que permanece registrando la sucesión de hechos que acaba de tener lugar frente a sus ojos en apenas un instante, eleva, a su vez, la mano que tenía asegurada en el cuello de Castle para tocar el punto exacto de la barbilla del escritor donde su mechón había aterrizado. Con los ojos clavados en ese punto de su cara, Kate desliza inconscientemente sus dedos sobre el lugar, sorprendida por la inesperada suavidad de este; Castle siente el momento exacto en que su respiración se corta y su corazón comienza a palpitar desbocado.

-Kate"- su nombre es todo el aliento que el escritor se permite liberar, por temor a ahuyentarla. Ella eleva la vista, mostrando una mezcla entre incertidumbre y confusión ante los ojos del escritor. Un segundo después, la detective vuelve a bajar la vista y Castle puede ver cómo, en su interior, se está librando una batalla silenciosa de la que él no es parte. La mano de él no se ha movido de un lado de su cara desde el momento en el que colocó su mechón en el lugar al que pertenecía; sin apenas detenerse a meditarlo, roza la mandíbula de ella con el pulgar, lo que parece librar a Kate de sus pensamientos, ya que vuelve a mirarle, y esta vez Castle es incapaz de descifrar el mensaje que muestra su mirada: la confusión ha desaparecido de sus ojos, y con ella, la incertidumbre. Castle se pregunta quién habrá salido victorioso de una batalla sobre la cual ni siquiera conocía el motivo.

-Rick.- susurra ella, mientras su mano abandona la barbilla de él y acude al reencuentro con su otra mano, en la nuca de él. Castle se distrae con el repentino movimiento y se permite por vez primera aquella noche liberar un suspiro ante el grato contacto, que no llega a escapar por completo pues la boca de la detective impide su huida, sellando la entrada que forman los labios de él con los suyos propios, y despertando así al escritor de su ensoñación para sumirle en un sueño aún más dulce.

 ** _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_**

Castle se encuentra pensando que aquel no es como el beso que compartieron aquella vez hacía ya tantos meses, antes de que él mismo supiera con certeza que estaba enamorado de ella, y antes de que ella fuese el objetivo de una bala certera que, a pesar de haber conseguido, a la larga, unirlos más que nunca, amenazó con romper su relación, tanto a nivel profesional como personal, para siempre. Aquella vez el beso había sido urgente, con un cierto sabor a adrenalina, cierta reticencia por parte de la detective, cierta insistencia por parte de él, los nervios a flor de piel al saberse observados por un guardia que podría acabar con su tapadera y con las vidas de sus compañeros… excitante y con intención, pero sin verdadero significado.

Esta vez, en cambio, el beso era tímido pero concienzudo, curioso, sin un objetivo, sin formar parte de un enrevesado plan que consiguiese salvar a nadie, simplemente por el hecho de besar. Castle tarda en reaccionar, incapaz de mover sus labios de manera acorde con los de Kate, encontrándose repentinamente fuera de juego. Solamente cuando Kate separa su boca de la de él y abre los ojos para fijarlos en los suyos, mostrando su inseguridad, acompañada del rápido enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, mientras sus labios comienzan a temblar apenas perceptiblemente en busca de algo que decir, una disculpa que la exima de su acción… solo entonces Castle reacciona, nivelando su cara con la de la detective y devolviéndole el beso, sin advertencia alguna, poniendo su corazón y todo lo que carga desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, revelando todos sus sentimientos y preocupaciones, todos sus miedos y más profundos deseos. La besa con cariño, con pasión, casi con devoción. Y Kate, a diferencia de él, no tarda en responder a su llamada y se hunde en el beso, sin siquiera cerrar los ojos antes, en un desesperado intento de absorber el momento y todas sus posibles implicaciones; el rostro de Castle, tan cercano al suyo propio; sus respiraciones desacompasadas; la suavidad de sus mejillas; el tenue olor a aftershave coqueteando con su pituitaria amarilla, tratando de crear un recuerdo olfatorio al que poder acudir en las noches solitarias mientras se encuentra dando vueltas incesantemente por la cama, mientras el otro lado de la misma permanece vacío y su mente grita a pleno pulmón el nombre de aquel al que tanto anhela; todo ello piensa Kate en apenas unos segundos, mientras continúa besando a su compañero, y sonríe a su pesar, porque está intentando obligarse a experimentar aquello con sus cinco sentidos para cerciorarse de no perder el recuerdo de este momento nunca, y con ello está consiguiendo exactamente lo contrario, ya que está demasiado ocupada pensando en hacer en lugar de haciendo.

 ** _Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_**

Castle termina por contagiarse de su sonrisa, ya que encuentra raro el tacto de sus labios contra los dientes de la detective, la pequeña irregularidad de su incisivo derecho, parcialmente oculto por el izquierdo, haciéndole recordar, una vez más, que la está besando de verdad y, lo que es aún mejor, que ella lo está besando, a su vez.

 ** _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you  
Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you_**

Terminan por encontrarse sonrisa con sonrisa, pero no por ello separan sus bocas, sino que permanecen así, sonriéndose como locos que comparten un secreto que solo ellos conocen, hasta que la canción comienza a llegar a su fin.

 ** _But in your dreams whatever they be  
You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_**

Permanecen danzando sin apenas moverse del sitio, manteniéndose la mirada para poder citar el último "dream a little dream of me" al unísono junto con Fitzgerald y Armstrong, unidos a su vez, a lo largo del tiempo, antes de que Castle se tome la libertad de borrar la sonrisa burlona que se extiende en el rostro Kate con su tercer, pero no último -nunca último-, beso.


End file.
